<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bring Me Back To Life by gubetube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073690">Bring Me Back To Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubetube/pseuds/gubetube'>gubetube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubetube/pseuds/gubetube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>--i've loved you all my life--</p>
<p>You're coping with the loss of one of the most important people in your life, leaving you to pick up the pieces whilst also maintaining being a member of the BAU. Aaron Hotchner knows what it feels like to be broken, but it'll take a push from the beloved Papa Rossi to get you guys together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bring Me Back To Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look at those ears aaaaah!” Garcia booped Milo on the nose. Milo, your seven-month old Australian Sheperd puppy who’s life mission it seemed to wreak havoc on your apartment. Which is exactly why when Penelope asked if you wanted to meet for a playdate at the nearby park, you quickly accepted.<br/>
“If only he was this good at home!” you said with a loving glare towards Milo, happily being doted on by his favorite person at the moment.<br/>
You loved Milo, he was well-behaved..for the most part, but the last couple weeks had been a roller coaster. You couldn’t really blame the little rascal; he missed his favorite person.</p>
<p> <i> I miss him too bud, I miss him too…</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Before your mind rolled down that train of thought for the hundredth time today already, you jolted at the sound of a very familiar voice quickly nearing.<br/>
“MILOOOOOO, DAD LOOK IT’S MILO AND AUNT PENNY AND Y/N!!!!!!!!” an energetic Jack Hotchner came charging your way, with just enough time for Garcia to reposition Milo and settle the young boy in her lap.<br/>
“Now Jack you know not to-“ Hotch started with his signature stoic expression, his quickly softening brown eyes deceiving him as he watched Jack start playing with Milo.<br/>
“Oh Bossman, just look at how happy he is!” Garcia giggled excitedly.<br/>
He shook his head, surrendering with a soft smile, and turned to face you.<br/>
“No need for the apologetic face Hotch, he’s excited to see Milo.” Expression turned pensive, Hotch gave a slight nod, taking a seat beside you.<br/>
“How are you holding up?” Hotch questioned, fingers nervously drumming on the wood beneath you both. You could feel his heated gaze on your face.</p>
<p> <i> If only I could tell you</i></p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Your eyes shifted all over the scenery before you, refusing to meet Hotch’s eyes.<br/>
“I--- I’m getting through it. We, I guess.. me and Milo” your focus settled on Jack gently petting Milo. As much of a hell-raiser as he could be, you were grateful to have someone else to go through the grieving process with.<br/>
It wasn’t that you didn’t love the team, you truly did. It’s just that you wanted to keep a strong front for them, unwilling to let them see you during what was now the worst experience you’ve ever been through thus far in your life.<br/>
“Y/N…we’re all here for you. Please let me know if you need anything, anything at all.”<br/>
A sorrowful smile reached your face as you watched the leaves fall from an oak tree next to the picnic tables.<br/>
“Thanks Hotch, really.” You tried to get the smile to reach your eyes as you turned to look at him finally, but you knew it was a failed attempt by the pitiable expression he held.<br/>
Hotch and Jack left shortly after, and you and Penelope parted ways shortly after that, claiming that you needed to get some stuff sorted out at the apartment.</p>
<p>Hotch blinked away tears getting into the car after the park, blaming it on simple allergies once questioned by Jack’s inquisitive mind in the rearview mirror.</p>
<p>You cried yourself to sleep that night with Milo curled up beside your legs in bed.</p>
<p> <i> I miss you dad… we miss you</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiiiiii! This is my first attempt at writing in quite some time, and my first attempt at a CM fanfic! Not really sure where this story will go, if anywhere. But any comments &amp; constructive criticism are welcome!((: Love all you lovelies, especially my fellow daddy issue bebes&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>